A Family Of Wreck-Its
by Pricat
Summary: Wreck It Ralph. Jade and Ralph become parents to two adorable little wreckers but have fun and face challenges and make friend's
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I'm very excited to write this Wreck It Ralph story, as I wrote a short story on Deviant Art, which is a precursorr to this but in this story, my OC Jade and Ralph become parents to two adorable kids, but they've got a lot to learn about being parents, but it's gonna be fun.**

**I couldn't help myself with this idea, but hope you like.**

* * *

It was an normal day in Niceland, but Ralph was anxious as it had been a few months since his wife Jade had told him that they were going to be parents, but he was worrying going to work, in case the baby came, but he knew that Calhoun would tell him, if it happened.

He knew that Felix and Calhoun's kids were spirited but hoped his kids wouldn't be too spirited, but he then saw Felix as it was time to go to work, but before closing time, he and Felix saw Calhoun with FFJ, and Maya his kids, but Ralph had a feeling that Jade was in the hospital, as the former sergant nodded.

"She went, after lunch.

Cingraulations, on being a father." she said smirking.

Ralph smirked as he needed to go see his wife, but running off in the direction of Niceland General Hospital, but Calhoun and Felix were going after him just in case there was trouble, but Ralph entered carefully, but the workers were a little stunned but scared seeing him there, as the nurse told him where Jade was.

"Thanks, Madam." he said leaving.

He then went to the Maternity ward, but was sitting on the floor, waiting for his kids to come to the world, but Felix noticed that he was quiet, and not himself, but remembered the talk they'd had about being a father when Jade had said that she was pregnant, but Calhoun understood.

"Ralph, don't worry.

Remember that talk we had, about fatherhood?

It's gonna be okay, you'll see.

When FFJ and Maya were born, I was really happy being a father, as kids can bring joy to a couple, plus you guys are very sweet, meaning your kid will be sweet, even if it does wreck things." he said.

A smile crossed Ralph's face at that, as Felix was right, but hoped that Jade was okay, but after a while he heard screaming, making his protective instincts wild but then the sound of infants crying made him curious, as he came in.

He saw Jade in a bed, but had a bavy in a blue blanket in her arms, as he was excited, seeing they had a son, as she saw him smile.

"Say hello to your son, Ralph." she said.

Ralph took the baby from his wife gently, but the infant wrapped iy's small finger around the middle of one of his huge fingers, which made his heart melt.

But he then saw Jade holding another baby, as it was in a pink blanket as his eyes widened, but Jade chuckled softly at him.

"Yes, this is your daughter." she said.

Ralph was stunned, as Felix walked in, along with Calhoun, but thought both babies were adorable, as Ralph smiled as a warm feeling was in him, like warm gooey chocolate.

He then was going to hang out for a while, but Felix had a feeling, where he was going, but knew that Jade and the babies weren't coming home for a few days but he sighed.

"Don't worry, Felix.

He'll get used, to it." Calhoun said to her husband.

He hoped so.

* * *

Vanellope laughed, as they were having a party in Sugar Rush, but the young teen wondered where Ralph was, as he hadn't been here for a while, but knew he wouldn't forget about her, as they were good friends, but her worries were put to rest, seeing her favourite wrecker as she hugged him.

"Hey, Ralph!

Wow, you look tired, like something big happened.

Are you okay?" she asked.

Ralph nodded, knowing she might not like hearing that he was now a father, but they were heading to Diet Cola Mountain, but she was on his back, even though she was thirteen, she still liked doing that, but were wondering why her friend was so quiet, but they were lying on the ground, looking at the stars.

"Jade gave birth, to two kids." Ralph said.

The dark purple haired teen's eyes went wide, as she thought of him as a father but was upset, as Ralph saw her leave, but he sighed sitting up, but decided it was best to let her cool down, but left Sugar Rush, returning to his game and returned to the log cabin in the forest, that he and Jade called home.

He was feeling bad and good, but was exhausted after today climbing into bed after putting on red and black pyjamas, as his eyes closed.


	2. Naming Their Kids

**A/N**

**Here's the next chapter, but quiet on the review front.**

**Ralph names his newly born kids, R.J, or Ralph Junior his son and his daughter Jamiee.**

**But some news might freak Ralph out, but even if is true, Ralph would still love his son.**

**But he's still sad about how Vanellope took the news about his kids, but he hopes she's cooled down.**

**Hope you guys like.**

* * *

Thw next day after work, Ralph headed to Niceland General Hospital, but saw Jade with their kids but he kissed her, as she laughed but saw both infants reaching out tiny hands out to him, which was cute, but saw Jade had something on her mind.

"Have you thought of names, for the kids?" she asked.

Ralph nodded, as he picked his son up, as the infant smiled at his father innocently, which Ralph found adorable.

He noticed that his son looked like him, as an idea came to him.

"Your name shall be R.J, big guy." he said.

"Aw, that's adorable!

Does it stand for Ralph Junior?" Jade asked him.

Ralph blushed at this, as it was cute but saw R.J banging his fists together, making him chuckle as it was cute but heard Jade's suggestion for their daughter, Jamiee, which was cute.

"Aw, that's cute!" he said.

He then saw Felix show up with gifts for the infants, but Ralph saw both infants smile looking at the ballons that Felix had brought them.

"Ralph, there's something we need to talk about." Jade began.

"We're not moving to an apartment, Jade!" he said.

"That's not what I meant, Ralph.

Felix, could you give us some privacy?" she replied.

"Sure, Jade." the young builder said.

Ralph wondered what his wife had to say, that was important, but Jade sighed.

"The doctor thinks, that R.J might have a little bit of a glitch.

Jamiee's fine, Ralph." she said softly.

There was fear etched over Ralph's face as R.J could end up like Vanellope and the other kids would be mean to him, like the Sugar Rush racers were mean to her because she was a glitch.

"Ralph, it's gonna be okay.

We'll always love R.J, even if it does happen." Jade replied.

Ralph agreed, as he loved both his kids, but needed a soothing ear as he was leaving but Felix was helping him build an nusery for his kids, but hoped that R.J was okay but saw his kids with their mother but upset.

"It's okay, guys.

Daddy will be back soon, I promise/." he said kissing their heads.

They calmed down, after that, but Jade was hopeful.

* * *

Felix noticed that Ralph was quiet, as they were building the nusery but understood, after the wrecker explained, but knew that R.J wouldn't endanger the game, but Ralph smiled hearing that.

"Thanks, Felix.

R.j is gonna need us, to help him.

if he is a glitch, I mean." he replied.

Felix understood Ralph's worry, as he was just being a father who was concerned about R.J but knew that he and Jade would love him no matter what, as Ralph agreed but he knew that Jade and his kids were coming home, in a few days.

Ralph smiled finishing the crib, but had made stuffed animals for Jamiee and R.J but put thew in the crib.

He sighed, as he was seeing Felix leave, but thanked him for his help, but Ralph was going to the hospital to be with Jade and his kids, but was sitting on the floor beside his wife's bed, but had R.J in his arms as Jamiee was asleep in the crib, but a smile crossed Ralph's face.

"Aw, you're cute, R.J.

Daddy loves you and your sister, you know?

Even if you do end up, being a glitch.

Vanellope is one, but it doesn't bug her." he said softly.

Jade had overheard him but thought it was sweet, that Ralph was calming R.J down by telling him stories, but saw R.J smile but she realised he hadn't made any noises which worried her.

She then saw R.J clap his hands, as a sign he wanted to hear more, as Ralph smiled.

"Okay, I'll tell ya some more, but you gotta sleep soon." he told him.

Jade then saw R.J asleep in her husband's arms as he put him beside his sister.

She then saw him lie down on the floor, but Jade saw him out like a light, but she smiled.


	3. Revealing the Glitch

**A/N**

**Here's more, but thanks to fritznkitty2007 for reviewing, as I like her Wreck It Ralph story.**

**It's the kids's first check up, but Jade is stunned finding out that R.J is a glitch, but decides to leave, but Ralph isn't giving up on R.J, as he knows that he's more than a glitch, especially when an old friend moves in.**

**I made Vanellope older, but unsure of shipping but she and Ralph are just good friends.**

* * *

It was a few weeks since the kids and Jade were home, but Ralph had gotten used to sleepless nights, changing diapers, and cooking and feeding the infants, but knew the check up was in a few hours, after the arcade closed, but Jade was nervous especially about R.J.

While Jamiee was making progress like an normal baby, R.J wasn't plus Ralph noticed him flickering sometimes, but had hidden this from Jade, as she'd freak but knew he was a glitch like Vanellope, but still loved him.

The arcade was now closing, but Jade was trying to round R.J up as he was crawling around but being cute, banging his fists like his father on the floor, making little dents in the floor.

"I'll get him, Jade." Ralph said.

He used a cookie knowing his son, as he managed to catch him, but smiled as he was biting on it, but Jade thought it was cute, as Jaimee was beginning to cry, as Ralph gave her a cookie, as she calmed down.

Jade gave him a look.

"Let's just go, okay?" he said.

They then went to the doctor's but heard Felix yelling, as his and Calhoun's kids were being hyper again.

Ralph chuckled, seeing Maya run out of the apartment, but Calhoun caught her.

She wondered why they were anxious.

She knew that R.J was different, but was unsure on how to act about it, as they entered the doctor's office, as both Jaimee and R.J were curious.

The doctor laughed, as the infants were very cute, as he was checking Jaimee first, but she was healthy.

But the doctor frowned, seeing R.J flicker as Jaimee was in awe clapping her hands.

"Your son's a glutch." he said.

A broad smile crossed Ralph's face, but Jade looked horrified but she sighed, knowing she had to leave but knew that Jaimee would want to be with her brother, as they were frayernal tins.

Ralph sighed, seeing Jade pack after they'd yelled but R.J was nuzzling his father's shoulder, but Jaimee was holding his finger, as he smiled a little.

"Thanks, guys.

At least you care about Daddy.

We don't need her, as we're a family, all on our own." he said smiling.

He then heard the doorbell ring, as Ralph answered it, seeing a certain glitch who was his best friend, but knew she'd moved out of Sugar Rush.

"Yeah, you can move in, since Jade's gone.

These are my kids, Jaimee and R.J.

R.J reminds m, of you." he said.

She then saw R.J flicker as her eyes widened, seeing Ralph's son had a super power like her.

She was settling in.

* * *

"So, Jade left because of R.J?

That's pretty stupid!

He's just goy a pretty cool power, which makes him unique." she said.

Ralph smiled at her words, as she was a glitch too, but knew she could help with R.J but they were eating, but saw both infants being messy infants while eating which was cute, as she and Ralph were cleaning them up, but saw them getting ready for bed.

"They're cute, Ralphie.

it's Jade's loss, you know?" she said.

"Just because you're thirteen doesn't mean you know everything, right?

But you're right, about that." he said.

They were sitting on the couch telling stories which Jaimee and R.J seemed to like, but she noticed that R.J wasn't tired but saw him smile at her, as Jaimee didn't trust her.

"You're good people, you know that?

You shouldn't be sad, about being a glitch.

You've got a super power, like me.

When I was little, none of the other kids in Sugar Rush liked me because I was a glitch, and wouldn't let me race, until your father came crashing into my life.

He showed me, that being a glitch was awesome.

You're gonna be a winner, and adorable." she said.

She had no idea, that Ralph had overheard her, but had put Jaimee down to sleep, but saw R.J flicker as he was playing with Vanellope.

He saw him get sleepy, as he took her from Vanellope, but saw her go into the guest room, but he hoped she would sleep okay.

He then placed R.J beside Jaimee in the crib.

He smiled, seeing them so innocent little troopers sleep.

He would be a great father, with Vanellope's help.

It already felt like family now.

"It's the kids's first check-up." Jade told her.


	4. Proving Him Wrong

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to fritznkitty2007 for reviewing, and decided to make Vanellope twenty, but she and Ralph are friends.**

**Vanellope is watching Jaimee and R.J, while Ralph's doing his wrecking duty, but her bond with Ralph's son is beginning, but she's protective of both kids.**

* * *

That afternoon, Vanellope had taken Jaimee and R.J to Sugar Rush while Ralph was busy wrecking, but R.J really liked the karts along with Jaimee but she saw him engrossed watching the races, while his sister was taking an nap in the carrier.

She saw him flicker in excitement, but she wondered if it could happen, that another glitch could rock Sugar Rush the way she had, but noticed he'd gone, making her worry, as he had used his power, to escape.

She saw him in the garage, but trying to make something, as it was a kart, but Vanellope's eyes widened, at this.

"You little genius, R.J." s she said ad he smiled.

"What kind of kart, is that?

It looks, like the glitch's old kart!" somebody said.

Vanellope saw it was Tafftya, but she was still mean as ever, but R.J was sad, as that big kid had made fun of his kart, right after Vanellope had said he was a genius.

"Hey, leave R.J alone!

He's just a baby, Taff." she said.

The mean lart racer sneered seeing Vanellope , their so called president wo had left, but she saw R.J get mad seeing her make Vanellope cry.

"Wreck!" he yelled wrecking Tafftya's kart, pounding into it like his father, as both Vanellope and Tafftya were amazed but saw him chase after the mean kart racer, but he then crawled over to where Canellope was sitting on the ground.

"Thanks, R.J.

Daddy's gonna be proud, of you.

I can't believe you talked, sort of." she said hugging him.

But the infant decided she was his and Jaimee's mother, but just snuggled into her chest as they were leaving, but knew the arcade was closing now so it was okay to go back to Niceland, but knew that Ralph was probably exhausted from wrecking.

She then entered his apartment finding him asleep on the couch, but she pyut both infants into the playpen, but went over to the kitchen making snacks, but knew that R.J was going to do big things, when he was older.

* * *

"That was cool, what you did, R.J.

That big kid was mean, to Mommy.

How come you're not talking now?" Jaimee asked R.J.

They were in the playpen, playing with blocks, but they could talk to each other without their father or Vanellope understanding them, but R.J liked playing with his sister.

"Sometimes, I don't feel like it, Jaimee." he said.

She then wanted him, to do the thing he'd done with his hands, as R,J imitated his father, wrecking the tower, but both infants laughed, as they were both doing it, but saw R.J flicker as Ralph smiled seeing them play wrecking.

"You should've seen your son, Ralphie.

He was awesome, building a kart, and then wrecking one for me.

He also talked a little, as well." Vanellope said as they were having coffee.

He was proud about that, but was optimstic for him, but needed to spend rime with both kids, maybe at bedtime.

You just used your power, to escape and attempt building a kart, and you're just a baby!" she said.


	5. Calm In The Storm

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but thanks to fritznkitty2007 for reviewing, as she loves it, but Ralph is awesome.**

**Ralph is bonding with his kids, but a storm ruins things, but he and Vanellope will help them.**

* * *

It was now early evening in Niceland but Ralph was giving both his kids a bath, but they were splashing, especially R.J but Ralph chuckled, as it was cute but he was drying them off with towels.

"Come on, guys.

Let's get ready for bed, okay?" he told them.

R.J knew that storytime was coming which he loved, and hoped thst Jamiee would too as Ralph put them in pyjamas but were going to their room, but he was sitting on the couch in their room, but Ralph was telling them stories.

Vanellope was about to interrupt with some news that Felix had told her, but it could wait as she didn't want to ruin the bonding time he and his kids were having.

Just as he was aboyt to put them into bed, a storm was raging, as both infants were scared as Ralph was nervous hearing them both crying.

"Aw, it's gonna be okay, guys.

The storm will fade, by morning." he said.

Storms freaked him out, but he had to be strong for his little ones, as Vanellope was scared too and glitching like crazy, as R.J used his power to pop over near her, but was reaching her finger.

Vanellope was stunned at the little one trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, that I worried you.

Like you and your sister, I don't like storms." she said.

Ralph knew this, like when she was little and needed him to protect her but she still did, and would be one for his kids.

But the power then went out, which made things worse, as Jamiee and R.J were more frightened, but Ralph was rocking them and humming something that his mother used to sing to him.

Vanellope thought it was cute, as the infants were calming down.

"Maybe we should tell stories, as that would help until the lights came back on.

Vanellope was stunned knowing the knight and the tomboy princess were based on her and Ralph, but thought it was sweet.

Both infants were calming down, but the thunder freaked them out, but Ralph had his arms wrapped around them protectively.

"Daddy's not letting anything hurt you, guys.

Daddy loves you, you know?" he said.

Vanellope knew he did, as she fell asleep, but Ralph smiled.

He then was bringing the crib into the living room.

He placed Vanellope on the couch, but put her earbuds in her ears, as he put her music player on, but he put a blanket over her.

"Night, kid.

Thanks, for helping." he whispered.

He was then putting the kids into bed but lying on the floor beside the crib just in case.

* * *

Later that morning, Ralph's eyes fluttered open, but didn't find Jamiee and R.J in the crib which made him worry, as he got to his feet at once but entered the living area seeing his kids in the playpen and Vanellope making breakfast, as she had made him coffee.

"Thanks, Vanellope.

I hope they didn't give you trouble." he said.

"Nope, they've been little angels.

You should be proud, Ralph." she said.

"I am, but feel bad for them.

I-I sometimes have rough nights, worrying about the fact their mother left, along with R.J being a glitch, as I can't bear the thought of him being alone." he told her.

Vanellope understood, as she hugged him.

"Hey, you're doing fine.

They've got you, for a father.

R.J won't be alone, as we'll help him." she told him.

Ralph smiled, as they were eating pancakes but were planning to take the kids to the park, for some playtime, as Ralph smiled knowing they'd like that.


	6. Watching Ralph's Kids

**A/N**

**Here's more, but hope that fritznkitty2007 likes, but thanks to her for reviewing.**

**Ralph and Vanellope take Jamiee and R.J to the park, but later hang out at Root Beer Tapper later that night.**

**Meaning that Felix and Tamora get to watch Ralph's kids.**

* * *

It was later that day, but Ralph and Vanellope had taken Jamiee and R.J to the park, but they were loving it as it was a day off because of the storrm, as they were pushing the kids on swings, but both infants liked it.

But R.J was looking at the jungle gym, as he focused while his father wasn't looking but used his glitch power to move from the swing, as he appeared near the jungle gym.

The monkey bars looked awesome to the young infant, as he tried jumping up to get onto them, but some big kids were laughing at him but were being mean especially seeing him glitch.

"Great, now there's a glitch here!

I feel bad, for it's parents!" they said.

R.J was mad but wrecked the ball, as they ran off scared, but Vanellope saw Ralph grab one of them by their hood, as his fatherly instincts kicked in, as he'd heard what they'd said.

"Don't you dare say that, to him!

He has enough to deal with, without you jerks!" he yelled.

The kid was scared, in Ralph's grip as he thought the nine foot tall guy was gonna wreck him, as Vanellope approached.

"Ralphie, drop him.

It's okay." she said.

Ralph dropped the kid, as he ran off, but saw R.J tug on the hem of his overalls, but hugging his leg.

A smile crossed Talph's face, at this as they were having fun, but were playing with Jaimee, but Vanellope knew what had happened had made Ralph scared.

_I'm not leaving you here, alone._

She now understood why he was so concerned about R.J, as he was afraid that he'd end up alone like she had before he came into her life.

_I never knew, that he cared that much about me, as we used to cause chaos, when I was little, like bugging Felix and teasing him, when he was going out on dates with Tami._

_Or building karts together, in Sugar Rush, but maybe later, we can talk about that at Root Berr Tapper, as Felix is supposed to watch the kids._

_I hope he's okay, as R.J will be what he wants to be._

"Vanellope?" she heard Ralph ask.

His soothing voice broke her out of her thoughts.

Jamiee and R.J were asleep, but snuggling in his huge arms, as it was cute, but were going back to the apartment.

When they got inside, Ralpg put both infants into their crib, placing a blanket over them but kissed their heads, but was anxious about going to Root Beer Tapper, but Vanellope knew that they'd be fine with Felix and Tamora.

He sighed, as he saw Vanellope eating a cookie, but knew it was just nerves.

* * *

Felix and Tamora were listening as Ralph was giving them instructions on how to deal with the kids, but Tamora knew they'd be fine, but knew that Vanellope wanted the wrecker to have fun like they used to, before Jade came along and ruined things.

"You guys just go, and have fun." Tamora told him.

"Yeah, Tami's right.

We can handle them, as we're parents." Felix assured Ralph.

They then left, but Felix sighed hearing something smash, as Maya had one of Tami's guns and pretending to kill cybugs, but FFJ, his son was being quiet, but they heard crying, as the commotion had woken Jamiee and R.J up.

Tamora then entered the room, but both infants were crying, as they saw their father and Vanellope weren't home, but Felix sughed getting pie, as Tamoa sighed knowing giving infants pie wasn't a good Felix fed them, as they liked it.

She saw that both infants were hyper now, meaning Ralph was not going to be happy seeing this, as R.J was wrecking things, and glitching and Jamiee was wrecking too.

"Look at them go, Tami said chuckling nervously.


	7. Playtime

**A/N**

**Here's more, but know fritznkitty2007 is liking, since Ralph and Vanellope are having a date night sort of.**

**But they're stunned seeing that Jamiee and R.J are causing chaos for Felix and Tami.**

* * *

Meanwhile at Root Beer Tapper, Ralph and Vanellope were having fun, and drinking a lot of root beer, but had been talking about things, like the past as the dancefloor was free, as a techno jam was playing.

"You wanna dance, Ralphie?" Vanellope asked.

He smirked as he liked to dance, and could cut a rug with his dance moves, as Vanellope smiled as he liked seeing him smile as he'd been sad because of what had been happening, as they laughed.

"We should do this more often, Van." he said.

She nodded in reply, but had an idea for more fun, going to Sugar Rush, as he understood as he'd never raced before, as a smirk crossed her face.

"Let's go, Big Guy!" she said.

Vanellope laughed as they were racing, as it had been a long while since the two of them had done this, but was helping.

But after crossing the finish line, Ralph felt his phone vibrate in his overall pocket, as he saw it was Felix, as he answered it, as he sounded worried about something, as he and Vanellope were coming home.

They then opened the door to the apartment, hearing the kids causing chaos, as Ralph was stunned along with Vanellope.

"Wow, Hero Boy scrwed up." Vanellope said as Tamora agreed.

"He fed them pie, and they've been nuts since you left." she said.

Ralph then scooped up his kids as he was going to their room, but was sitting on the couch rocking them to sleep.

They were calming down, but he placed them in the crib but left.

The apartment was cleaned up, thanks to Felix, as he and Tamora left.

"Wild night, huh?" Vanellope said yawning.

Ralph nodded as they went to bed.

* * *

But an old friend had returned to Game Central Station, as it was a light blue skinned biker ogre with long green hair but she was heading to Fix It Felix JR, knowing that Ralph and Vanellope wouldn't mind if she came into their lives.

She then entered the building as she was getting her own apartment, so she could be with her friends.

She had a backpack with her most precious things in it, including her katana but smiled as she was going to visit Ralph, as she entered using ninja like stealth, but saw that her friend had children but wondered where the wife was, as she saw Ralph's eyes widen seeing her as he hugged her.

"Konnchiwa, Ralph-kun.

It's been a long time, since we saw each other.

You've been busy, huh?" she said.

"Yeah, so you're the new person in the apartment?" he said.

"Hai, Ralph." she said.

Ralph blushed, as his heart skipped a beat, but she saw Vanellope there, as R.J was curious about her but Vanellope saw Ralph smirk blushing as Kimi left, as they were going to Root Beer Tapper but Vanellope would watch his little ones.

"Just have fun, Ralphie." she said seeing him get ready.


	8. Taking First Steps

**a/n**

**Here's more, but hope that fritznkitty2007 likes, as it's going on Litwak's Arcade but role playing later.**

**Ralph and Kimi are having a date night at Root Beer Tapper, but they're going to be a couple like in our role play, but Vanellope might have Greg show up.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Kimi saw Ralph smile as they were at Root Beer Tapper, as they hadn't hung out since the first time they'd met but she had missed Ralph, and knew about Jade as she held his huge hand.

"What made you come home, Kimi?" he asked smiling.

"I-I missed you, Ralph.

We had such a good time, in the human world, that I wanted to come back, but I see you've been busy." she told him drinking rooyt beer.

He blushed, as they were slow dancing but he was afraid that he might step on her feet but Kimi didn't mind, as she laughed but Tami gasped seeing the biker ogre with Ralph, as she didn't trust her, as Felix had told her about Kimi.

But she saw them leaving afterwards,

As they were going to her apartment, they saw R.J crawling out of the apartment, as Ralph was worried for his son.

"What the heck's going on?" he asked entering the apartment.

He saw that Vanellope had fallen asleep, and had left Jamiee and R.J to their own devices, but Kimi was helping him.

He needed to talk to Vanellope, as Kimi was helping him.

* * *

Later that night, Kimi and Ralph were on the couch in his and Vanellope's apartment, but were talking and eating cake and drinking wine, but were laughing.

"You were pretty good, at helping Kimi.

I guess we should maybe take the next step, and marry." he said.

Kimi nodded but wanted to take it slow, but she understood as Vanellope overheard them but saw Felix show up, as some guy showed up looking for her, as she followed him.

She gasped, seeing Greg, as she kissed him, but Felix understood as he had Tamora but she was leading him to the apartment but he was in awe, as he'd found a portal there.

She sighed, hoping that Ralph would understand, as he had Kimi now.

* * *

But Ralph was anxious for the kids to start walking, as Vanellope knew that wasn't a good idea, as they'd escape from the apartment and hurt themselves and the building, but she saw R.J trying but falling on his butt, but the little glitch was determined, trying again getting onto his feet, but wobbling a little, as Ralph's eyes widened.

"Come on, R.J

Come, to Daddy." he said holding out his arms.

R.J then made it but tackled Ralph, as they laughed, but Vanellope saw the look on his face, as R.J smiled vut Jamiee was clapping her hands.

"Somebody seriously got some serious wrecking points, genius." Vanellope said to R.J.

But Ralph now had to babyproof the apartment, before both kids were mobile.


End file.
